The walking dead worlds collide S1
by Ranger101
Summary: Lee's group meets up with Rick's group and they band together to wait out the apocalypse until help arrives. But what will they do when it doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to write this for a while now and here I'm doing it. There are a few things you should know before read this story:**

 **1\. R.E.W.4 and JLOGOfilmsgame have also made similar stories like this, recommend you go and check theirs out as well.**

 **2\. Some of the kids ages have been changed. Clementine is 11, Duck, Carl and Sophia are 12.**

 **3\. Both Carly and Doug have been saved. Mark is with them as well.**

 **4\. Lee's group met up with Glenn and his group a few weeks after 'A new day'.**

 **5\. I do not own the walking dead.**

 **And that's all you need to know. Enjoy!**

* * *

''Hey asshole, you in the tank?'' A guy's voice came the radio.

Rick immediately scrambled over and grabbed the radio.

''Hello? Hello?'' Rick said, hoping for a respond.

''There you are. You had me wondering.'' The guy on the radio spoke again. ''Alright listen, The geeks are busy making a meal out of your horse so you might be able to get out of there. You with me so far?''

''So far.'' Rick answered.

''Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. There's an alley in that direction where my buddy and I will be waiting for you. Do you have any ammo?''

''Yeah and Beretta with one clip, 15 rounds.''

''Make 'em count.''

Rick jumped out of the tank and ran down the street shooting any walker that got in his way. When he made it to the alley he saw two men standing there waiting for him.

''Up the ladder, quick!'' One guy said. They climbed up the before any walkers could get their dead hands on them.

''Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?'' The same guy asked.

''That wasn't my intention.''

''Yeah whatever. You're still a dumbass.''

''Give him a break, Glenn.'' Said the other guy.

''Why did you guys help me back there?'' Rick asked. ''You could've just left me there.''

''It wouldn't have been the right thing to do.''

Rick thought that was a pretty good reason. ''I'm Rick.''

''Lee.'' The guy introduced himself.''This is Glenn.''

''We need to keep moving.'' Glenn said.

The three made their way down a staircase to a door where three Walkers appeared. Three men, Morales, Mark and T-Dog, came out with protective gear and baseball bats. They each went after one of the Walkers and bashed their brains in.

''Let's go!'' Glenn yelled.

Rick, Lee and Glenn made their way into the store.

''T-Dog, Morales, let's go!'' Said Mark

T-Dog and Morales followed after they finished the Walkers.

They got inside where three more survivors, Jacqui and Andrea and Carley were taking cover. Rick immediately had a gun pointed in his face by Andrea.

''You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you.'' She said.

''Andrea, what are you doing!?'' Carley asked.

 **''** Just chill out, Andrea. Back off.'' Morales tried to calm her down.

Mark also tried ''Come on, ease up.''

''Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole.''

Lee then stepped between Rick and Andrea.

''Get out of the way, Lee.'' She ordered.

But Lee wouldn't budge. ''Andrea, listen to me. We need to focus on getting out of here and back to the others. Back to Clementine and Amy. Now please, put the gun down.''

Andrea hesitated but complied. Tears running down her face.

''We're dead… All of us… Because of you.'' She said to Rick.

''I don't understand.'' Rick said. Morals explained to him.

''Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral.''

 **''** Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds.'' Said T-Dog.

 **''** You just rang the dinner bell.'' Said Andrea.

 **''** Get the picture now?'' Morales asked.

They then heard shooting coming from the roof.

''Who the hell is that?'' Rick asked.

Lee answered him, with a hint of disgusted in his voice.

''Merle.''

The group made up to the roof where they saw Merle shooting at the Walkers below.

''You lost your mind or something!?'' Said T-Dog.

Merle replied. ''You ought to be more nice to a man with a gun. Only common sense.''

''That enough, Merle.'' Said Lee.

''Hey, its bad enough I got Taco-vendor and Four-eyes telling me what to do, now you?'' Merle laugh.''That'll be the day.''

''There something who wanna you say, Merle?'' T-Dog asked.

''T, just let it go.'' Said Morales.

''No, I wanna know.''

''Oh you wanna?'' Merle asked.

''Yeah!''

''I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'YO'. It's the day I take orders from a nigger.''

''Mother...''

T-Dog tried to punch Merle but he dodged and tackled T-Dog to the ground and started punching him.

''Hey!'' Lee grabbed Merle and pulled him off of T-Dog. Merle took out his gun and made Lee back off.

''Now I propose we have a new leader. And I vote me. Anyone else? Come on raise your hands.'' Merle wave his gun in the air dangerously but no one put up their hand.

''Oh come on. Anybody?''

''Yeah.''

Suddenly, Rick came from behind and hit Merle on the head and handcuffed him to a pipe.

''Who the hell are you?'' Merle asked Rick.

''Officer Friendly. Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart.'' Rick told him.

''Screw you, man.''

''You really make a habit of missing the point, don't you?'' Said Lee.

''Two words: Screw you too.''

''That's three, dumbass.''

Rick pulled out his gun and aimed at Merles head.

''Ought to be polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense.''

''You wouldn't. You're a cop.'' Merle got scared slightly.

 **''** All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that.''

Lee then went through Merles pockets and took out a small bag of drugs.

This made Merle REALLY mad.''Hey! What the hell are you doing?''

''You won't be needing this anymore.'' Lee tossed the bag off the roof.

''You SONOFABITCH! You both better pray I don't get out of here because when I do I'm gonna beat both your asses!'' Rick and Lee just walked away.

''He always like that?'' Rick asked.

''Surprisingly, not really. But his still a dick.'' Said Lee. Lee then noticed his badge which wasn't an A.P one.

''You're not Atlanta P.D. Where you from?''

''Up the road a ways.'' Rick answered.

 **''** Well, officer friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city.''


	2. Chapter 2

**I sincerely apologise for taking so long for an update, still had to deal with school (which SUCKS!). But anyway here is a new chapter, hope you all enjoy. And do check out 'A New Day Gone Bye' by BigBadWolf1 suggested by Epic Hobo Chuck. Thanks man!**

* * *

Everyone was still on the rooftop gazing down at the hundreds of walkers surrounding.

''Hope we get out of this soon. Can't stand the thought of being stuck.'' Said Carley.

''If you're feeling lonely you can always sit ol' Merle's lap to keep you company.'' Merle offered.

''Would you also like me break your teeth or your nuts.''

''Ooh feisty. I like.'' He chuckled.

Lee was about to go beat his ass but Carley stopped him.

''His not worth it.'' She said.

Rick went over to Mark and T-Dog who were trying to get the radio to work.

''Any luck with that radio?''

''No, the signals too weak.'' Mark answered.

''Like Merles brain.'' T-Dog added. Merle just gave him the finger.

''Keep at it you guys.'' Said Lee.

Andrea wasn't so encouraging though. ''What's the point? There's nothing the others can do.''

''They'll help us, Andrea.'' Carley told her.

''How? Even they do come how will they get past the hundreds of walking corpses surrounding us?''

''Well then what else can we do? I mean it's not like we can just go down there and walk right through.'' Mark added.

Everyone looked at him.

''What?''

Lee and Rick went outside the store and found two walkers outside. They killed them and dragged their bodies inside. Everyone was wearing protective gear and none were too excited for what was about to happen.

''Do I sound cruel if I said I wish I kept my mouth shut?'' Mark asked.

''You should probably worry more about keeping your nose shut.'' Said Morales.

Lee and Rick took turns chopping the bodies to pieces while everyone else started smearing guts all over Lee, Rick, Glenn and Mark.

''Alright, we should be good.'' Said Rick.

''Lee are you sure this is a good idea?'' Carley asked.

''No, but its the best we have.''

Carley handed Lee her gun. ''Then take this, just in case things go so well.''

Lee took the gun and smiled. ''Thanks Carley.''

Carley smiled. ''Be careful.''

The four men walked outside. Rick and Lee had axes while Glenn and Mark had crowbars. They slowly walked amongst the dead.

The rest of the group made it to the roof.

''Hey, what's happening?'' Merle asked.

''Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B.'' Said Morales.

T-Dog got on the radio.''Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?''

Carley looked through a pair binoculars trying to find the men.''I think I see them.''

''That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?'' Merle said.

T-Dog showed him the keys and the look on Merles face was priceless.

* * *

Lilly was on watch duty. It wasn't really necessary since walkers didn't come this far out, but it did her some time to herself. When on top one of two R.V's she could see the camp and everyone go about their lives.

Katjaa was talking with Lori, Amy and Miranda. Shane was playing soccer with Carl, Duck and Clementine. Her father was sleeping in the R.V she was on. Kenny was helping Dale and Jim with the other R.V, apparently it needed some parts so Lee and the others went into the city to find some. This concerned her because they should've been back by now.

 _I hope they're alright_. She thought.

* * *

 _With Clem_.

''I'm open, Clem!'' Duck waved his wildly.

He and Clementine were on teams versing Carl and Shane. Clementine passed the ball to Duck and Carl ran for him.

''Pass back!'' She called, Duck kicked the ball just time and Clementine dribbled close enough and gave it a strong kick into the goals( Which were just two cans) which Shane couldn't catch and it she scored.

''Score!'' Duck jumped around happily.

''Nice shot Clem.'' Shane commented as he got the ball back.

''Thank you. I don't really like soccer that much.'' She said.

''Why not? you're awesome at it.'' Carl commented.

Clementine blushed slightly.

The radio suddenly squawked.

''Hey guys I got it working!'' Doug called.

''Hello, base camp! Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?'' They could hear T-Dogs voice.''

Dale took the radio. ''Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat.''

 **''** Shane, is that you? We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store. There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded.''

 **''** T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat.''

The radio stopped.

 **''** He said the department store.'' Lori said.

Dale agreed. ''I heard it too.''

''Then we should go help them.'' Lily suggested.

Shane disagreed. **''** No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that.''

''My sisters out there you son of a bitch!'' Amy stormed off.

a little while later, everyone went back to their businesses.

Clementine went to Kenny.''Kenny, do you Lee and the others will be alright?''

Kenny patted her hat lightly.'' Lee's a smart man, Clem. I'm sure they'll be just fine.'' He hoped.

And he hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee and the rest were still walking through several Walkers.

''It's gonna work. I can't believe it.'' Glenn whispered.

''Don't draw attention.'' Rick told everyone.

While they continued to shuffle down the street, rain started to fall on them. They tried not to panic as they continued to walk at the normal pace. They noticed that the rain was washing off the guts.

''Oh fuck, not now!'' Lee groaned.

''I got a bad feeling about this guys'' Mark whispered.

Glenn started to panic.''The smell's washing off. Isn't it? Is it washing off?''

''No, it's not.'' Rick tried to reassure him. Then a walker stared at Rick suspiciously as it walked past him.'' Well, maybe.''

As more guts wash off, the Walkers realized that they were indeed alive. One started to charge at them but Lee chopped its head off with his axe. Now was the time for plan B.

''Run!''

They took off down the street, killing any walker that got in their way. They threw their weapons over the fence and climbed over before the Walkers could get them.

''Glenn! Mark! Go find the keys while we cover you!'' Lee said.

While Glenn and Mark looked for the keys to the truck, Rick and Lee took out their guns and shot any walker that got over. When Glenn came out with the keys they got into the truck and drove to the freeway.

''What are doing go back!'' Lee yelled at him.

''We to get them away from the store.'' Rick told them.

They found a red Mustang, hotwired it and the alarm went off. Glenn drove it to the store.

''Head down to the loading dock...We'll meet you there.'' He said through the radio.

The group on the roof headed down towards the loading dock to make their escape, but Merle was still handcuffed.

''T-Dog. No, man. You can't leave me, man. You can't leave me here… Not like this. You can't, man. It's not human. Come on, don't do this.'' Merle begged, almost crying.

T-Dog groaned but decided to free him. However, when he ran back, he tripped. The handcuff key fell out of his hand and dropped down a drain.

''Son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!''

''I didn't mean to!''

''You lie! You did it on purpose!''

''I'm sorry. Man, I'm sorry.'' T-Dog ran away.

''Hey! What are you doing, man? You're gonna rot in hell! You're gonna rot in hell! Come back, man!''

T-Dog joined the rest of the group just in time before the Walkers broke through. Thanks to Glenn, Rick and Lee had the chance to pull in with the truck.

Once everyone was in, Mark closed the back and the group made their escape.

''Where's Glenn?'' Andrea asked.

Down the highway, the car alarm was still ringing as Glenn sped down the highway in the to music and screaming at the rush of driving down the road so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back to camp was silent as everyone was worried about what to tell the group about Merle. Lee noticed Rick hadn't said a word and knew he felt guilty about handcuffing Merle.

''You okay?'' Lee asked him.

''No.''

Morales tried to cheer him up.''Don't dwell on it. Merle was a danger to the group. No one will miss him, except maybe Daryl.''

This got Rick's attention **.** ''Daryl?''

''His brother.'' Lee told him.

Behind them, came Glenn in his car.

''Whoo-hoo!''

''At least somebody's having a good day.'' Morales chuckled.

It wasn't long until they finally made it back to camp.

''Come meet everyone.'' Morales said to Rick.

Lee went out and was greeted by Clementine.

''You're back!'' She hugged him.

''I told you I'd be back, Sweet pea.''

Rick stepped out and saw his family. At first he couldn't believe then what he was seeing but h _e_ ran and hugged them both.

That night everyone was sitting around a campfire while Rick told them about him being in a coma the whole time.

Ed started putting more logs into his fire. But Shane told him to stop.

''It's cold, man.'' Ed said.

''The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?''

''I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once.''

''What the hells your problem! You want walkers to eat us in our sleep?'' Said Larry.

''Mind your own business you old fuck.''

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?'' Larry got up and walked over to Ed.

''Dad wai-'' Lilly tried to stop him. But the old man wouldn't hear it.

''Stay out of this Lilly.'' Before Larry could do anything else, he gasped in pain and clutched his.

''Dad!'' Lilly ran over to her father and grabbed him before he fell to the ground.''Lets just go inside and get you your pills.''

Before they left Larry took one last look at Ed.

''You keep disrespecting people and your days in this group are numbered pal.''

''you're one to talk old man.'' Ed retorted.

The two left and Lee eventually persuaded Ed to put out his fire.

''Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind.'' Said Dale.

''I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me.'' Said T-Dog.

''I cuffed him. That makes it mine.'' Rick said.

''Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy.'' Glenn told them.

''We could lie.'' Amy suggested.

''No, Merle was his brother. He deserves to know the truth.'' Lee said.

''Then its settled then. We tell Daryl the truth?'' Dale asked.

Everyone agreed.

After dinner everyone went to sleep. Lee volunteered to keep watch for the night. Later on Rick came to pay him a visit.

''Hey Lee.''

''Hey. What's up?''

''Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for helping me back in Atlanta.'' Rick said.

''Think nothing of it.''

But Rick insisted.''No. Because of you and the others I got the chance to be with my family.I'm in debt.''

Lee smiled. He thought Rick was a good man. He was a little worried when he saw Rick wearing a police uniform but was glad he and Shane didn't recognise him.

''Like I said: Think nothing of it. I'm just we got out of there in one piece and I made back to Clementine.''

''Your daughter?''

''No. I'm not her dad. Her parents were on vacation when all this happened. I promised to help her find them.''

''I hope you do.'' Rick said.''Well, I should get some sleep. We might have a big day tomorrow.''

He couldn't have been more right.


	5. Chapter 5

When morning came Lee took a walking around camp and spotted Glenn looking visibly upset seeing his car getting taken apart by Dale, Jim, Mark and Doug.

''Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean.'' Glenn said.

''A little over dramatic don't you think?'' Lee said.

''Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn.'' Dale apologised.

''Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday.'' Rick came from behind them.

Lee gave Glenn a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and walked over to Carley who was sitting by the R.V.

''Hey Carley.''

''Hey Lee.''

Lee noticed bags under her eyes. She clearly hadn't been getting sleep.

''Are you okay?'' He asked her.

''What? Yeah. Totally. A okay.'' She tried to fake smile but Lee knew better.

''Carley...''

She sighed in defeat.

''I've been having nightmares recently. Tried taking some medication but that didn't work. I just decided it was best to stay awake for as long as possible.''

That explained why Lee often found Carley falling asleep during the day.

''Hey. I know its hard but you gotta fight through it. Think of something hopeful. That always helps.''

''Does it?''

''It helped with Clementine.''

They suddenly heard kids screaming coming from the end of the camp.

''Oh no!'' Lee said.

Lee and Carley ran to the source of the noise followed by Rick, Dale, Jim, Shane, Morales, Mark and Kenny. They saw the kids running towards them.

''What's wrong?'' Lee asked Clementine as she hugged him tightly.

''T-There's a...'' She didn't have to answer when they came upon a walker feasting on the carcass of a dead dear.

Rick, Lee, Shane, Glenn, Jim, Kenny and Morales started to beat on it while Dale finished it off by chopping its head off with an axe.

''It's the first one we've had up here. Dale said in shock.''They never come this far up the mountain.''

They heard branch snapping and footsteps. Daryl came out of the forest, visibly angry.

''Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!''

He kicked the carcass of the Walker but Dale told him to stop.

''Calm down, son. That's not helping.''

''What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?'' He asked.

''I would not risk that.'' Shane said.

Daryl sighed. Suddenly the walkers head started to move but Daryl took out his hunting knife and stabbed it in the eye

''It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?'' He told them.

The group walked back at camp.

''Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up.''

''Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you.'' Shane said.

''About what?''

''About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta.''

''He dead?'' Daryl asked.

''We're not sure.''

''He either is or he ain't!'' Daryl started to get angry so Rick decided to confess.

''No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it.'' He said.

''Who are you?''

''Rick grimes.''

''Rick grimes, you got something you want to tell me?''

''Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there.''

Daryl was silent for a moment but came his senses. ''Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!''

''Yeah.'' Rick answered simply.

Daryl charged at him but Shane and Lee grabbed him just in time and restrained him.

''You'd best let me go!'' Daryl struggled.

''Not until you calm down.'' Lee told him.

''Calm down? He handcuffed my brother to a fucking roof and left him there!''

''We let you go only if you just hear him out. Deal?''

Daryl groaned but complied.''Alright, deal.''

They let Daryl go.

''It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I accidently dropped it and it fell in a drain.'' T-Dog said.

''If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't.'' Daryl told him.

''Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something.''

''Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him.''

''I'll come with you.'' Rick said.

''Me too.'' Lee said.

''I'll come too.'' T-Dog volunteered.

* * *

Everyone that was going was already gearing up.

Lee told Clementine that he was going and she felt sad about it.

''Do you have to go?'' She asked.

''Yeah Sweet pea. I promise I'll be back like last time.'' They hugged and said their goodbyes.

Carley came up to Lee.

''I'm ready.'' She said.

''Not this time, Carley. You should get some rest like I told you.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, we'll be fine.''

Lee headed over to the others when Lilly stopped.

''You guys are heading out right?'' She asked him.

''Yeah want to come too. I need an excuse to get out of camp.''

''But what your dad?''

''He'll be fine. Just as long he stays away from that asshole Ed.''

Lee considered this. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra gun along.

''Alright then lets go.''

They made their way to Rick and co.

''Are you sure you wanna do this Rick.'' Shane said.

''I can just leave a man handcuffed out in the sun dying of thirst. That's no way for a human being to go. And besides, I also dropped a bag full o back there.

''Wait. What guns?''

''Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up.'' Rick said.

''To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand.'' Lori tried to stop him.

''I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him. I need to get the walkie-talkie in the bag so I can warn them.''

Later on Rick, Lee and the rest got into the truck and headed back to Atlanta.


	6. Chapter 6

The truck arrived outside the city limits by railroad tracks.

''Best we walk from here.'' Glenn said.

They all got out and started making their way to the city.

* * *

Down at the quarry, Shane was teaching Carl how to catch frogs. Clementine and Duck sat by and watched them.

''Alright boys listen up. These little suckers know we're up to something. But luckily we've got a secret weapon.'' Shane explained.

''What secret weapon?'' Carl asked excitedly.

''We're gonna scare 'em. I'm gonna go after one of them and send the rest of them your way. You ready?''

''Yeah!''

''Can I help?'' Duck asked.

''Sure, the more we got, the better.'' Said Shane.

''Alright!'' Duck stood next to Carl.

''Clem come help us.'' Carl said.

''Umm.. I don't know. I never caught frogs before.'' She said.

''That's okay. You heard what Shane said, the more the better.'' Duck said.

Clem decided to give it try.

''Alright I'm gonna send them your way and you as much of the little suckers as you can. Got it?''

The three nodded.

''Okay on 3. 1.2.3!''

Shane started splashing water in all direction and almost getting the kids soaked.

''What you guys got?'' He asked.

''Dirt.'' They said.

''Huh. We're probably gonna need a bucket.''

They all laughed.

* * *

Back in Atlanta they decided(Forced by Daryl) to get Merle first then the guns. There were walkers in the building but they easily evaded them and made their way to the roof.

* * *

Katjaa, Jacqui, Amy, Andrea and Carley were doing the laundry by the quarry.

''Can someone please explain to why the women still have to the Hattie McDaniel work.''Jacqui said.

''Because Women have been doing it since the dawn of time and it still hasn't changed.'' Andrea told her.

''True that.'' Carley said.

''It's just the way it is.'' Carol said.

''I miss my computer and texting.'' Amy said.

''I miss my the Jerry Springer show.'' Katjaa said.

''I miss coffee.'' Carley said.

''I miss my vibrator.'' Andrea said.

All the women laughed at that.

''Me too.'' Carol added.

They laughed even harder until Ed show up.

''What are you ladies laughing about?'' He said.

''Ladies stuff.'' Carley said.

''Yeah well you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club.''

He walked off.

* * *

Lori walked down to the quarry to find Shane with kids.

''Hey, Carl, what did I tell you about not leaving Dale's sight?''

''Shane said we could catch frogs, remember?''

''It doesn't matter what Shane says. It matters what I say. Go on back to camp. I'll be right behind you.''

Carl, Clem and Duck went back to camp _._ Once they were out of earshot Shane spoke.

''I've got to tell you, I do not think you should be taking this out on the kids.''

''You don't tell me what to do. You lost that privilege.'' She said and left.

''Lori, could you just wait up a sec? I think we should talk. We haven't had a chance…'' But Lori cut him off.

''You are the one that told me that he died. You son of a bitch.''

And with that she stormed off.

* * *

Larry was down by quarry getting some fresh air. His daughter went to go help Merle back in Atlanta. If it were up to him he would've just let that asshole rot there. Speaking of assholes...

He noticed Ed was by the women talking about how he wanted his shirt cleaned. Then out of nowhere Ed grabbed Carol by the arm and took off. The other women tried to stop him but he was too large.

And that's when Larry had it. Ed could be a dick(Which would get his ass beaten). He could disrespect Larry(Which would also get his ass beaten). But man handling a lady like that when he was around was around? That would definitely get his ass beaten.

Larry marched up to Ed, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground.

''And I'm just started you little shit AHH!'' Larry's heart started to act up again which him fall to the ground clutching his chest.

''Larry!'' Katjaa went to see if he was okay.

Shane showed, having also seen what Ed did and started punching him in the face nonstop.

''You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!''

''Yes.'' Ed said faintly.

Shane punched him one more time and stormed off.

* * *

The group finally reached the roof. They cut through the padlock and entered the roof.

''Merle! Merle!'' Daryl yelled.

What they saw next made their hearts sink.

''No! No!'' Daryl refused to believe it.

The handcuff was empty and there's Merle's hand laid on the ground.

''Noooo!''


End file.
